universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios in Mall of America
Universal Studios in Mall of America (a.k.a. Universal Studios Minnesota) is opened August 11, 1992 with Mall of America. It's next to Nickelodeon Universe. It opens City Walk in 1996 Entrances (2) * Dora * The Cat in the Hat Lands Current * Production Central - themed to movies and TV shows (Opened: 1992) * New York - themed to New York City (Opened: 1992) * Toon Lagoon - themed to cartoons (like Rocky and Bullwinkle, Popeye, Dudley Do-Right, etc.) (Opened: 2002) * Veggietales Movie Lot - themed to Veggietales (Opened: 2003) * Looney World - themed to Looney Tunes (Opened: 1992) * Ballooness Land of Macy's - themed to Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (Opened: 1992) * Nickelodeon Slime City - An Area Themed To Nickelodeon (Opened: 2004) (Replaced: Cartoon Land) * Explorer Island - themed to a Nick Jr. series: Dora the Explorer (Trivia: It's next to Nickelodeon Slime City) (Opened: 2011) * Cartoon Network Central - themed to Cartoon Network shows (Opened: 2006) * Jurassic World - Themed To The Jurassic Park Franchise (Opened: 1998) * The World of Objects - themed to Object Shows (Opened: 2017) * Universal Kidzone Wonderland - an Kids Area (Opened: 1992) * The Great Valley- themed to The Land Before Time (Opened: 2001) * Seuss Landing - An Area Themed To Dr Seuss (Opened: 2002) * SuperMarioLogan City - themed to an YouTube series: SuperMarioLogan (Opened: 2018) (Replaced: Hill Vally) * PBS Kids Backyard - themed to PBS Kids (Opened: 2001) * 123 Sesame Street - themed to Sesame Street (Opened: 1992) * Super Nintendo World - themed to Nintendo series (like Super Mario, Kirby, Pokemon, The Legend of Zelda, etc.) (Opened: 2018) (Replaced: Westen Town) * Cereal Timeline Street - themed to breakfast cereals from General Mills, Kellogg's, and Post Holdings (Opened: 1992) Former * Dino-World - themed to animals name the Dinosaurs (Opened: 1992) (Closed: 2000) (Replaced by: The Great Valley) * Hill Vally - themed to the Back to The Futtre franchise (Opened: 1992) (Closed: 2016) (Replaced by: SuperMarioLogan City) Attractions, Stores, and Restaurants Production Central Current * Minion Mayhem (Simulator 4D Ride) (Opened: 2015) (Intamin Theater Simulator) * Silly Fun Store (Store) (Opened: 2015) * SpyroSpin Reignited! (Spinning Dark Ride) (Opened: 2018) (Replaced: SpyroSpin) (Arrow Dynamics Interactive Omnimover) * Earthquake: The Big One! (Opened: 1992) (Arrow Dynamics Subway) * The Adventures of Plory and Yoop (Spinning Dark Ride) (Opened: 2017) (Replaced: The Flinstones Goes to the Fair) (Intamin Spinning Dark Ride) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (Simulator 4D Ride) (Opened: 1992) (Intamin Omnimax Simulator) * Hanna-Barbera Shop (Store) (Opened: 1992) * The Game of Thrones Special Effects Experience (Live Show) (Opened: 2015) (Replaced: Avenue Q The Musical) * Shrek 4D (4D Show) (Opened: 2003) (Replaced: Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies) * Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe (Store) (Opened: 2003) (Replaced: Movies Everywhere) * Don't Hug Me I'm Riding (4D Dark Ride) (Opened: 2015) * Yellow, Duck, and Red Guys (Store) (Opened: 2015) Former * Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies (Show) (Closed: 2002) (Replaced by: Shrek 4-D) * United Dreamflight (Ride) (Opened: 1992) (Closed: 1998) (Replaced by: SpyroSpin) * SpyroSpin (Ride) (Opened: 1999) (Closed: 2018) * Avenue Q The Musical (Musical) (Opened: 2003) (Closed: 2014) (Replaced by: The Game of Thrones Special Effects Experience) * Movies Everywhere (Store) (Closed: 2002) (Replaced by: Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe) * The Flinstones Goes to the Fair (Ride) (Closed: 2015) (Replaced by: The Adventures of Plory and Yoop) New York Current * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (Ride) (Opened: 2002) (Oceaneering Motion Dark Ride) * Race Through New York with Jimmy Fallon (Ride) (Opened: 2017) (Dynamic Structures Simulator * Backdraft! (Show) (Opened: 1992) * Dino Squad: Mutant Attack! (Ride) (Opened: 2008) (Intamin Spinning Dark Ride) * Once Upon A Mattress: The Ride 4D (Ride) (Opened: 2015) (Replaced: Revenge of the Mummy) * The Tonight Shop (Store) (Opened: 2017) * Arcade (Restaurant) * Captain Underpants: The Epic Ride (Ride) (Opened: 2017) (Replaced: Scooby Doo: Hunted Mansion) * The Stand of Superness (Store) (Opened: 2017) (Replaced: Scooby Doo Store) Former * Twister: Ride it Out (Ride) (Opened: 1998) (Closed: 2015) (Replaced by: Race Through New York with Jimmy Fallon) * A Wild Ride Through New York (Opened: 1996) (Closed: 2006) (Replaced by: Dino Squad: Mutant Attack!) * The Revenge of the Mummy (Opened: 2005) (Closed: 2013) (Replaced by: Once Upon A Mattress: The Ride 4D) * Hurricane Irma (Store) (Opened: 1998) (Closed: 2015) (Replaced by: The Tonight Shop) * Scooby Doo: Hunted Mansion (Ride) (Closed: 2016) (Replaced by: Captain Underpants: The Epic Ride) * Scooby Doo Store (Store) (Closed: 2016) (Replaced by: The Stand of Superness) Toon Lagoon Current * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls (Ride) (Opened: 2002) (MACK Rides Log Flume) * Rocky and Bullwinkle Store (Store) (Opened: 2002) * Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges (Ride) (Opened: 2002) (Intamin River Rapids) * Me Ship, The Olive (Play Area) (Opened: 2002) * Blondie's (Restaurant) (Opened: 2002) * Cathy's Ice Cream (Restaurant) (Opened: 2002) * Comic Strip Cafe (Restaurant) (Opened: 2002) Former TBA. Veggietales Movie Lot Current * Veggietales Live (Show) (Opened: 2003) * Larry's Sillyharmagic (Show) (Opened: 2003) * Veggietales the Ride (Ride) (Opened: 2003) * The Kitchen (Restaurant) (Opened: 2003) * Veggie-shop (Store) (Opened: 2003) Former TBA. Looney World Current * Looney Tunes 4D (Show) (Opened: 2016) (Replaced: Looney Tunes: A Blast from the Past) * Looney Shop (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Eat at Joe's (Restaurant) (Opened: 1992) Former * Looney Tunes: A Blast from the Past (Show) (Closed: 2014) (Replaced by: Looney Tunes 4D) Ballooness Land of Macy's Current * Balloon World (Ride) (Opened: 1992) * Macy's (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Macy's Balloon Review (Museum) (Opened: 1992) * Macy's Thanksgiving Cafe (Restaurant) (Opened: 1992) * The Day that Macy's Thanksgiving Parade was made (Show) (Opened: 2011) * Dream Along with the Macy's Parade Characters (Musical/Show) (Opened: 2011) (Replaced: Macy's Parade: Believe!) (Parody: Dream Along with Mickey) Former *Macy's Parade: Believe! (Musical/Show) (Opened: 2007) (Closed: 2010) (Replaced by: Dream Along with the Macy's Parade Characters) Nickelodeon Slime City Current Normal * Spongebob's Sea Dome (Play Area) (Opened: 2004) * Spongebob Storepants (Store) (Opened: 2012) * Nick Jr. Backyard (Play Area) (Opened: 2003) * The Backyard Again (Play Area) (Opened: 2004) * All Ride'n Up (Ride) (Opened: 2004) * Jimmy Neutron Nicktoon Blast (Ride) (Opened: 2004) * Nickstuff (Store) (Opened: 2004) * Nickelodeon All Star Restaurant (Restaurant) (Opened: 2004) * Nick Jr. Live on Stage (Show) (Opened: 2010) (Replaced: Noggin Live on Stage) Explorer Island * Dora and Diego's 4D Adventure: Catch That Robot Butterfly (Show) (Opened: 2011) * Dora the Explorer Shop (Store) (Opened: 2011) * We All Scream for Ice Cream Cafe (Restruant) (Opened: 2011) * Dora's Play Land (Play Area) (Opened: 2011) Former * Blue's Shop (Store) (Opened: 2004) (Closed: 2011) (Replaced by: Spongebob Storepants) * Noggin Live on Stage (Show) (Opened: 2004) (Closed: 2009) (Replaced by: Nick Jr. Live on Stage) Cartoon Network Central Current * The Powerpuff Girls Ride (Ride) (Opened: 2006) * Dexter's Lab (Play Area) (Opened: 2006) * Froster's Store for Imaginary Friends (Store) (Opened: 2006) * Cartoon Cafe (Restruant) (Opened: 2006) Former * TBA. The World of Objects Current * Inanimate Insanity The Ride (Ride) (Opened: 2017) * Make Your Own Object Show (Computer Lab) (Opened: 2017) * Challenge to Win Shop (Store) (Opened: 2017) * Object Show Museum (Museum) (Opened: 2017) * Goiky (Play Area) (Opened: 2017) * Object Show Store (Store) (Opened: 2017) * Inanimate Insanity:Haunted House of Treats (Ride) (Opened: 2017) (Waring: Halloween Horror Nights Only) Former TBA. Jurassic Park Current * Jurassic Park River Adventure (Ride) (Opened: 1998) * The Flying Dinosaur (Ride) (Opened:2015) * Camp Jurassic (Play Area) (Opened: 1998) * Jurassic Store (Store) (Opened: 1998) * Dinosaur Stomp (Ride) (Opened: 1998) Former * TBA. Universal Kidzone Wonderland Current * Curious George Goes to Town (Play Area) (Opened: 1992) * A Day in the Park with Barney (Show) (Opened: 1992) * Woody Woodpecker's Nut House Coaster (Ride) (Opened: 1992) * Fievel's Playland (Play Area) (Opened: 1992) * E.T. Adventure (Ride) (Opened: 1992) * Cartooniversal (Store) (Opened: 1992) * SuperMarioRichie: A Shop Full of Toys (Store) (Opened: 2018) (Replaced: The Barney Shop 1.0) * The Barney Shop 2.0 (Store) (Opened: 2018) Former * The Barney Shop 1.0 (Store) (Opened: 1992) (Closed: 2017) (Replaced by: SuperMarioRichie: A Shop Full of Toys) The Great Valley Current * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure (Ride) (Opened: 2001) (MACK Rides Log Flume) * Journey Through The Land Before Time (Ride) (Opened: 2001) (Intamin EMV) * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure (Ride) (Opened: 2001) (ATS Systems Travelling Theater) * Great Valley River Rapids (Ride) (Opened: 2001) (Intamin River Rapids) * Petrie's Flight (Ride) (Opened: 2007) (Vekoma Steel Coaster/Dark Ride) * Cera's Threehorn Runners (Opened: 2001) (Vekoma Boomerang) * Littlefoot's Prehistoric Spin! (Ride) (Opened: 2001) (Spinning Wild Mouse) * Spike's Rock Spinners (Ride) (Opened: 2001) (MACK Rides Tea Cups) * The Land Before Time Midway (Opened: 2017) (ATS System Rail Multi-Mover) * Lights, Cameras, Volcano! (Show) (Opened: 2001) * Ducky's Play Pound (Play Area) (Opened: 2001) * The Great Valley International Shop (Store) (Opened: 2001) * Dino's Inc. (Restruant) (Opened: 2001) Former * TBA (Opened: 1992) (Closed: 1997) (Replaced by: The Land Before Time Flume Adventure) * TBA (Opened: 1992) (Closed: 1995) (Replaced by: The Land Before Time Energy Adventure) * TBA (Opened: 1993) (Closed: 2005) (Replaced by: Petrie's Flight) * TBA (Opened: 1992) (Closed: 2000) (Replaced by: Littlefoot's Prehistoric Spin!) Seuss Landing * The Cat in the Hat (Ride) (Opened: 2002) * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish (Ride) (Opened: 2002) * Oh, the Books You Can Read (Store) (Opened: 2002) * Hop on Pop Ice Cream Shop (Food Stand) (Opened: 2002) * Green Eggs and Ham (Restaurant) (Opened: 2002) * Circus McGurkus Cafe Stoo-pendous (Restaurant) (Opened: 2002) * High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride (Ride) (Opened: 2006) SuperMarioLogan City * The SuperMarioLogan Ride (Ride) (Opened: 2018) * Jeffy's Toy Closet (Store) (Opened: 2018) * Jeffy's Dream Shootdown (Ride) (Opened: 2018) * Jeffy's Philharmagic (Show) (Opened: 2018) * Chef Pee Pee's Kitchen (Restruant) (Opened: 2018) PBS Kids Backyard Current * Thomas and Firneds 4-D (Show) (Opened: 2005) * Sodor Shop (Store) (Opened: 2001) * It'a a Big Big Store (Store) (Opened: 2007) * Big Bird's Ice Cream Stand (Stand) (Opened: 2001) * PBS Kids Cafe (Restruant) (Opened: 2001) * PBS Kids Shop (Store) (Opened: 2001) * Nature Cat the Ride (Opened: 2016) (Replaced: Elmo's PBS Kids Blast!!!) Former * Elmo's PBS Kids Blast!!! (Ride) (Opened: 2007) (Closed: 2015) (Replaced by: Nature Cat the Ride) 123 Seasme Street TBA Super Nintendo World * Mario Kart (Ride) (Opened: 2018) * Pizza me Mario (Restruant) (Opened: 2018) * World of Nintendo (Store) (Opened: 2018) * The Pokemon Center (Store) (Opened: 2018) Cereal Timeline Street * Lucky Charms History Shop (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Cocoa Puffs History Shop (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Trix History Shop (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Froot Loops History Shop (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Rice Krispies History Shop (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Frosted Flakes History Shop (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Fruity Pebbles History Shop (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Cocoa Pebbles History Shop (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Alpha-Bits History Shop (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Other Cereal History Shop (Store) (Opened: 1992) Events * Re-Boooorn Parade (Parade) (Opened: 2016) (Time: 10:30 am) (Located: Production Central) * Nickelodeon Dance Party (Show) (Opened: 1999) (Time: 12:00 pm) (Located: Nickelodeon Slime City) * Universal's Hollywood Friendship Faire (Show) (Opened: 2014) (Time: 12:30 pm) (Located: New York) * Universal Studios In Mall Of America‘s Halloween Horor Nights (Opneed: 2002) (Time: 7:00 pm - 2:00 am) Info: Universal Studios Mall Of America remains operational during the day and transitions to Halloween Horror Nights at night. The event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize Universal's characters and other licenses. The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language. * Universal's Magic Bottle (Projection Show) (Opened: 2018) (Time: 8:30 pm) (Located: New York) * Dino Squad Street Stunt Show! (Stunt Show) (Opened: 2009) (Time: Every 2 hours) (Located: New York) * The Great Valley Meet Up (Show) (Opened: 1998) (Time: Every 2 hours) (Located: The Great Valley) Meet n' Greet Characters Universal's Photo Booth (Production Central Meet n' Greet) * Minions * Shrek * Fiona * Donkey * Spyro New York's Meet n' Greet Booth * Captain Underpants * George * Harold * Mr. Krupp * Tippy Tinkletrousers * Spiderman Tooney Friends (Toon Lagoon Meet n' Greet) * Popeye * Rocky * Bullwinkle * Betty Boop * Dudly Do-Right Veggietales Meet n' Squash (Veggietales Movie Lot Meet n' Greet) * Bob * Larry * Junior * Mr. Lunt Looney Friends (Looney World Meet n' Greet) * Bugs Bunny * Taz * Daffy Duck * Tweety * Porky Pig * Road Runner Nickelodeon Photo (Nickelodeon Slime City Meet n' Greet) * Spongebob Squarepants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * Mr. Krabs * Plankton * Dora * Boots * Benny * Isa * Tico * Diego * Blue Cartoon Network Central Bental (Cartoon Network Central Meet n' Greet) * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Moxy * Flea * Chowder * Flapjack * Fred Flinstone * Barney Rubble * Jake the Dog * Finn The Human * BMO * Princess Bubblegum * Ice King * Gumball Object Meet n' Greet (The Land of Objects Meet n' Greet) * ;Leafy * Firey * Bubble * Flower * Ice Cube * Tennis Ball * Golf Ball * Blocky * Eraser * Rocky * Apple * Balloon * Baseball * Bomb * Cheesy * MePhone 4 * MePad * Toilet * Salt Pepper * OJ * Paper * Pickle * Nickel * Nick Le * Calculator * Lego * Gun * Cupcake Dr. Seuss's Area Booth (Seuss Lading Meet n' Greet) * The Cat in the Hat * Lorax * Fox * Sam-I-Am * Sam's Friend * Grinch Meet n' Eat (Cereal Timeline Land Meet n' Greet) * Lucky * Sonny * Trix Rabbit * Snap * Crackle * Pop * Toucan Sam * Tony the Tiger * Count Chocula * Franken Berry * Boo Berry Trivia * TBA. Gallery Category:Theme Parks Category:Veggietales Category:Big Idea Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:The Land Before Time Category:Nickelodeon Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Indoor Theme Parks